ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Orb Ring NEO
The |Ōbu Ringu Neo}} is Ultraman Orb Dark's transformation device that can also serve as a tool for Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. It is based off of the Orb Ring used by Gai Kurenai and created by inserting the Orb Origin Crystal into the Gyro. History Ultraman R/B Makoto Aizen had been recruiting several people, who had the traits of Gai Kurenai, and hooked them up to a special machine to unlock the Orb Origin Crystal. Once he had enough people, he used their "power of bonds" to energize the Orb Origin Crystal, summoning the Orb Ring NEO. He then uses it to transform into Orb Dark. Functions The Orb Ring NEO has 2 modes with different purposes. is used by Orb Dark while モード|Rūbu Mōdo}} is used by Rosso and Blu. : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray can be unleashed by Orb Dark. * : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite can be unleashed by Orb Dark. * : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray can be unleashed by Orb Dark. :;With Gyro * : A dark version of Ultraman Orb's Origium Ray, and Orb Dark's signature Ultra Beam. To activate this attack, the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the AZ Gyro and the handles are pulled thrice. OrbDarkHenshin.gif|Transformation DarkStobiumDynamite.gif|Dark Stobium Dynamite DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray - R/B Mode = The Orb Ring NEO changes to R/B Mode when the switch is pushed up and the ring shines blue. :;Standard * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can apparently use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can apparently use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can apparently use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. :;With Gyro * : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. It is activated when the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the R/B Gyro. Orb Ring NEO HM Abilities.jpg }} Gallery Orb Ring Neo Functions.jpg|Orb Ring NEO's functions OrbRingNEOSet.png|Orb Ring NEO (Orb Dark Mode) set onto the Gyro NeoOrbRingAppear.PNG NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Ring NEO activated (Orb Dark Mode) NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG NeoOrbRingThree.PNG MakotoWithORNeo.png|Makoto Aizen with the Orb Ring NEO Trivia *In the early toy catalog, the Orb Ring NEO's modes were formerly branded as (Orb Dark Mode) and (R/B Mode) respectively. *Design wise, the Orb Ring NEO's is similar to the Spark Lens from Ultraman Tiga, in that they are handheld devices that themed after the chest/breastplate of an Ultra Warrior. The Spark Lens and its darker counterpart are two separate devices, which is also the case with Orb Ring NEO instead of being an evolution of Orb Ring. **Paralleling to Ultraman Taro s 45th anniversary, it is also a homage to that of Ultra Badge, due to it being a palm-sized item. *Just like its original counterpart, the Orb Ring NEO is designed to resemble Ultraman Orb's Color Timer and overall color scheme. See Also *Orb Ring (Template and predecessor) id:Orb Ring NEO Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman R/B